One major challenge in the area of clinical and molecular diagnostics is the ability to have a “sample to answer” system that allows minimal sample handling and preparation, rapid assays as well as no requirement for highly trained laboratory personnel. While many systems have been proposed, to date there are virtually no such commercial systems. The present invention provides such an integrated, multiplex system.